


Tiger Lillies & Orange Hair

by LadyPoly



Category: Frozen Teardrop - Fandom, Gundam Wing
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop, Mentions of the past, POV First Person, Platonic affections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/pseuds/LadyPoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As 03 lays flowers for the now passed on Sally Po, he stares into the marble of her headstone and realizes how time has passed him. He reflects when surprised by another's presence. Comforting her the man once known as Trowa revisits memory lane as he stares at the eyes of Sally's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Lillies & Orange Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea as I tried to piece together what little I understood of FT.
> 
> Dearest Readers,
> 
> It would appear that not only were several of my works copied and posted as someone else’s and that a few people I trusted have also stolen ideas, images created and scenes.
> 
> Should you compare my stories to something I have not said was inspired by a prompt, or that someone has stolen, in the comments of the story please share it with the link, or the place it was and the writer's name or username. I will do what I can to contact them on my own if I need to. Please do not engage them yourselves. If I need help, I will sound the bat signal ;)
> 
> While I have dealt with the people involved the best I can, with the help of loyal reader’s and friends, I have to ask that you please keep this in mind. In the last several weeks it has become very clear to me that the majority of fanfic writers don't understand plagiarism. Stealing ideas without crediting, borrowing quotes, etc and claiming it as your own-- plagiarism. A form of fraud. You cannot take something blow for blow, change the setting and claim that either. An homage is also not done this way, and if you believe so-- it’s still a form of plagiarism.
> 
> When you cite the fandom, the characters etc, you show that you have given credit for the idea. What the writer does next if not stating a prompt and it’s source is their own. The canon ideas are given credit, the divergent is their own.
> 
> Now sometimes similarities inspired by scenes happen, but there is no reason why a comparison of the two should be clear. There is no reason for one writer’s voice to still be evident if you were inspired by their story while claiming your own idea.
> 
> I want to say this didn’t anger me, or hurt me but it did. It infuriated me and to be honest, I didn’t know if I should continue.
> 
> If I am slower to post things now, it is only due to feeling unsure. I am very sorry.
> 
> All my love,  
> LadyPoly

Trowa's POV

There are ghosts here, ghosts of a life that seems so far away now. Row upon row of marble headstones surround me. Each of them etched with names of the dead. I probably put some of them here myself. Funny how it still isn’t upsetting and it should be.

I close my eyes as the sun warms my cheeks. I have missed the earth, missed all of its beauty, its color, its life. My throat tightens even as the smile also creeps across my lips. I can’t believe 30 years have gone by so quickly. Standing in this place I cannot help but remember what once occurred here all those Christmases ago. I had envisioned a much different life once I knew things were coming to an end. I really had hoped peace would last and I would live my life without ever having to fight again. It was silly and foolish, I realize that now but in that moment the possibilities before me had made me feel more complete than I ever had before. 

I readjust my glasses as I find who I came to see. Kneeling down I brush the dirt away from the headstone before me. The marble gives me a glimpse of my reflection, the sunlight emphasizing the silver in my hair. Im sure the cinnamon brown tone will be pushed out for good soon. I shake my head and smile,

"I wonder what you would say if you saw me now" Gently I place the orange lilies against her stone. They always made me think of how bright her hair was, how her strength was like that of a tiger when it was needed.

"She would say that you became someone great" The voice from behind me comes as a surprise. I stand and brush off my jeans, I hadn’t expected to be interrupted. How long had she’d been there I wonder. I turn and face the young woman in-front of me.

"Kathy Po, it is nice too see you again" Her young eyes sparkle as she shakes my hand and smiles,

"Doktor T" Her eyes search mine. She tilts her head slightly, "Or is it Triton Bloom? Either way, Trowa Barton was a good name too" She grins at me and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. I offer a smile out of politeness, barely twitching the corner of my lips before I glance away from her prying eyes. I still prefer to keep at least most people at arm’s length. Too many demons rattling around in here. No one need concern themselves with them, they make terrible conversationalists after all. 

Her eyes are sad as she glances at the grave, sensing my uneasiness I suspect. She steps away. "I was wondering who it was that always left orange lilies. Never suspected you though I'm afraid. Thought maybe it was Father Maxwell whenever he was passing by or Master Chang" Her gaze rests on the flowers I’ve placed. Slowly she bends down to lay a single white Rose amongst them. Her slender fingers affectionately caress the name carved into the marble with great care, "Hello Mom" Her voice is low, loving. She is a sweet kid. A wise young woman. Strong. Sally would be so proud of her.

"I don't come as often as I like" It isn't a lie. I have spent so much time on Mars dealing with building Gundams and then Trowa Phobos at the end of another war that I haven't come by. I roll my eyes. Isn’t that just something too- two wars and I’m still here. Surprising really.  
At least for now though, I'm free again. Least until someone else goes and repeats the same bullshit. It's reassuring they’ll be someone always waiting to take our place. Follow in our footsteps though. Still, I should have come more often. Work is not an excuse and I know it. Not when it comes to a friend like Sally, or anyone I owe gratitude and thanks towards.

"I never realized you knew my mother" Kathy stands, her eyes never leaving the flowers we’ve placed, "I should have known though. I just never really pictured the two you being close. After all you seem so-" She pauses. Her feet shift uncomfortably for a moment before she looks at me with apology. I try not to chuckle.

"Anti social?" Distant. Self centered. Cut-off. I shrug. Some habits die hard. I’m not unfeeling by any means, just quiet. I have learned how to be more social over the years, emotional even in comparison to how I was when Heavyarms first fell through earth's atmosphere. I am still like Trowa in every way, even if the name is not mine anymore, just had a few upgrades to reach Triton. Learned a few lessons.

"Yes" She blushes slightly. I can't help but smile now. I can see why she grew on Wufie, or rather Master Chang.

"Your Mother did me many favors over the years. She never complained and she never ceased to amaze me" I close my eyes as I recall what Heero had told me after Zero gave me back my memories. I had been so broken from Vayate exploding, how I managed to survive such a thing I still don't understand. To this day when brought up, Quatre still apologizes for almost killing me. It was a bizarre, tormentful experience I don't think I will ever shake completely. Had it not been for Sally's bond with Quatre I don't know if Heavyarms would have made the battle in time. Sally had given my metal companion too Heero, but it was Zero's system that brought us back together as a whole. "If it had not have been for your Mother's stubborn sense of what she believed in, the end of the space colony wars could have been much different. After an accident with Instructor W, I was left unable to locate Heavyarms. Sally said it was very difficult to find. She got it to me just in the knick of time."

Kathy smiles with pride. "She also said she helped you rescue your sister Catherine once. They sounded like quite the pair once the wars ended. She said it was a shame you two were siblings though considering how much love you both had for one another" I chuckle. That wasn't the first time someone had told me that. I do love her very dearly. Truth was though Sally and Catherine had hit it off the moment they met at one of Quatres parties. It was Sally that helped convince Catherine mars could be a nice place for us, that we could start over. The two of them were close by the end of Sally's life. She was too Catherine what Quatres is too me. I was lucky enough to have known her. Sally always made me feel welcome even when I didn't always understand the social context. It took a long time to fit in and not let people bother me. She was never one of issue though.

"I miss her..." There is a switch in her voice that for a moment catches me off guard. I look down at her, and try to make my emerald eyes look empathetic. It isn't something I learned by connection with another human being, and a part of me wishes I had. 

There are still things I do on an auto setting since being a mercenary and a Gundam pilot that never fade. I still sleep with my gun, still practice hand to hand with Catherine and Trowa Phobos and still feel on high alert when I wake to the smallest sounds in my sleep. 

Since we left the circus I still yearn for my fingers in the lions fur, the roar of the crowd while I twist through the air and the sound of Catherine's knives as they hit the wood behind me. The circus would always feel like home especially when we were so far away from it. I miss the smells, the warmth of a close knit troupe, I even miss the old Catherine and her terrible lectures when I was younger. I love her though, and I cannot imagine a life without her. Now I have Trowa Phobos, the worn leather of my coat, my preventer status and my comrades both old and new. I find myself smiling when I think of them. I still can’t believe Catherine joined us all as well. I have my family, and the closest thing to a son I’ll ever get a glimpse of. 

“She would be proud of you…You’ve done more than well for yourself and to aid all of us. You have done some great things with your life” I grab her instinctively, much like I do with Catherine as her eyes well with tears. Her face presses into my shoulder, her fists against my chest as she sniffles. Her hair is soft against the palm of my hand as I stroke at it gently. Neither of us moves. The air smells like flowers. Lilies. 

The breeze around us is warm as it swirls and rustles the trees. I watch the grass and laid flowers on the graves around is shift softy in the wind that dances around and between the markers. It smells like fall isn’t far away. Mars doesn’t have seasons, there is an ache in my chest for the things only earth can provide for a person, especially in nature.

Kathy pulls away and wipes at her eyes, “I’m so sorry”

“No reason to be” The corner of my lips curl upwards. She smiles back at me warmly. 

“How are you not married yet?” I chuckle softly, 

“No desire to be. Like my work better anyways” I smile. Kathy eyes me closely, narrowing hers before she nods. There is a pause between us, both of us eyeing the tombstone.

“Are you on earth long?” I shake my head. She frowns. “Suppose your busy than before the Remembrance Ball tonight” I squint at the sun light passing through the leaves of the tree nearest us as it reflects off my glasses.

“It’s still quite early in the day, what did you have in mind?” She is surprised, taken back. She lowers her eyes,

“Would you tell me more about her?, what she was like when you all worked together before Heero was taken away and everyone seemed.. Different” I notice my breath hitch involuntarily, she pulls away from me. “You don’t have to though, Master Chang never does either” I center myself before sighing. I close my eyes and picture Sally flicking her hair back, towering over us before we finished growing and asking what trouble we’d all gotten into during training. She always gave Duo a hard time. I sort of really loved that. 

I hold out an arm, she brightens.

“Tell me where the best coffee in the city is and it’s a deal. Red eye flights from Mar’s are awful” She laughs. I suddenly miss my sister.

“It’s a deal..” She pauses. I roll my eyes but offer a smile as I watch her from over the edge of my glasses. I can see the silver in my hair reflect from the sun in her eyes. 

How time slips by so easily. Trowa Barton has long since moved on. 

“Triton. You may call me Triton.”


End file.
